Please
by Sausa
Summary: When Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, call of their weddings that they had with Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino for the village's sluts. What will the girls do when their heart is broken more than it can ever mend? SakuSas, KibaHin, NejiTen, & ShikIno
1. Ending, Begining, and Reunited

'Please, please, forgive me but I won't be home again

Some day you'll have woke and barely conscious you'll say to no one

Isn't something Missing?

You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant, Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something Missing, Isn't some one Missing?

Please, please, forgive me but I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself; you shudder deep and cry out

Isn't some one Missing me?

You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant, Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something Missing, Isn't some one Missing?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you and wake with out you there

Isn't something Missing?

Isn't some one Missing me?'

Sakura sang as she Ino, Hinata, TenTen, cried cause the people that they loved the most was leaving them to marry 4 girls that they met a week ago. They were now on a mission so they could miss the wedding so that they wouldn't have to go through all that pain that they had already been through.

"I can't believe that Neji actually dumped me after 2 years of dating and we were engaged. He left me the day before our wedding for her. He said that I could never give him what he wanted, and she could, she a slut when we met them they were sliding up and down poles for a living. She had sex with almost every guy in Konohagakure. I just can't believe this Neji out of all people, I thought he loved me, he said he loved me, he did many times. I just can't believe this" TenTen said as she cried her heart out.

'I can not find a way to describe it

Its there inside all I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you, you'd do if you knew

What would you do?

All the pain I thought knew

All the thoughts strait back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone

All by myself I need to get around it

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'll understand, cause no one understand

All the pain I thought knew

All the thoughts strait back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

Take me away…

Away…

Take me away.'

Hinata sang quietly to herself.

"Girls lets get ourselves together we can't keep sulking like this. Crying and all those other things aren't going to get us anywhere. They have moved on and so are we. Now wipe away those tears and can we please get on with this mission." Ino said standing up wiping away the tears that were streaking down her face

"Ino is right we can't keep doing this we have to move on even if that means erasing all the memories of Konoha" Hinata said with confidence

"We can help you with that" A voice said and the saw 4 figures before them. When the light from the fire the girls had made showed the true forms of the figures. The girls gasped at who it was.

"Akatsuki…" the girls said in unison

"Are you Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen, if you are not we'll kill you so you don't tell them that were looking for them" Itachi said viciously

"Yes we are and what do you want?" Hinata yelled though she was scared as hell

"Its said that you four are the strongest konoichis in all of Konoha, trained under the assassin Tsunade, and the most broken hearted people in all of the villages. Our leader wants you to join us and it's not optional" Kisame said with a sneaky grin on his fish like demonic face

The girls started whispering about what to do. Then finally Sakura said, "We'll join you but first you have to erase all our memories of Konoha"

"That can be arranged" Itachi said as he activated his Mangekkyo Sharingan. Then everything went black and the girls fell down unconscious.

"Deidra you take the Hyuuga girl, Kisame you take the Yamanaka girl, Zetsu you take the girl with the buns, and I'll take the Haruno girl" Itachi said as he picked up unconscious Sakura in bridle style. The four then jumped

**_Two years later…_**

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Deidra-kun, how was your night?" Hinata said as she gave Deidra a kiss on the lips

"I'm fine" Deidra said as he returned the kiss Hinata gave him

"The leader said he wanted to see you this after noon, ok" Deidra said breaking the kiss

In Itachi's room…

"Sakura angel, wake up" Itachi said as he gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Itachi-kun" Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes to make all the sleepiness go away.

"The leader said he wanted to see you this after noon, ok" Itachi said as he walked out the room leaving Sakura to bathe

In Kisame's room…

"Ino wake up, I have to tell you something" Kisame said as he gently shaked Ino

"Boo" Ino yelled as she got up from the bed

"Ino I'm going to get you for that" Kisame said as he jumped to the other side of the bed to catch Ino. They ran around the room until Kisame was on top of Ino making out.

"The leader said he wanted to see you this after noon, ok" Kisame said between the kisses

In Zetsu's room…

"Ohayo Gozaimasu TenTen" Zetsu said as he got up to see TenTen sharpening her new sword that he got from the latest person he killed on his mission

"Ohayo Gozaimasu love, how was your night?" TenTen said as she put down the sword and stood to face Zetsu

"The leader said he wanted to see you this after noon, ok" Zetsu said as he kissed TenTen on the forehead

"Arigatou" TenTen said as she smiled at her lover

In the afternoon… 

"Konbanwa Tiramisu-sama" Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen said as they bowed in respect

"As you know Konoha is having a festival and a group singing contest and who ever wins gets to control all the countries for a month. Since you guys have thee most beautiful voices that I have ever heard I entered you. Your name will be changed from Hinata Hyuuga to Riroshime Hotoru Sausa, your name will be changed from TenTen to Riroshime Luta Myya, your name will be changed from Yamanaka Ino to Riroshime Kuren Isabella, and your name will be changed from Haruno Sakura to Riroshime Lalita Loyal. The name of your group will be The Dark Fire Sisters. Your lovers will be looking out for you and you will report to them after each day on your progress. Now go and get ready Konoha has set up some body guards to protect you 24/7 make sure that they don't find out your real names and make sure they don't find out what were up to. Now go" He said then the girls flashed away

Hinata directed the girls to Deidra's room and to a huge closet with make up, disguise and other things that they would need. Hinata put on purple contacts with hints of green in it and she put streaks of white in her hair. Sakura put streaks of black in her hair and put on red contacts. Ino put streaks of pale blond in her hair and put on navy blue contacts. TenTen put on light brown streaks in her hair to go along with her already dark brown hair she didn't put on any contacts on though.

"Hi girls" a voice said. The girls turned to see Itachi, Deidra, Kisame, and Zetsu standing in the door way.

"Yeah were ready to go" Sakura said

"Ok, come on we need to go TenTen, girls" Zetsu said

"We'll meet you outside" Ino said

**_At the Konoha gates…_**

"Ok put on these dresses and we're going to watch you from afar and try and kill some of the competition for you. And when I mean kill I mean kill, literary" Deidra said as he handed the girls everything they would be needing for the month of competition

"Hello and Welcome to Konoha, state your business here" One of the guards at the gate said

"We're the Dark fire Sisters and we are here for the competition" TenTen/Myya said

"Yes, we have been excepting you now please come in the Hokage wants to see you" the guard said

As they walked down the roads of Konoha they got bum rushed by a bunch of guys but the girls used a replacement jutsu and got out of there leaving the guards that were there to be trampled over. The girls then teleported to the Hokage tower and walked up all the stairs and then finally got to the door they were stopped by a woman with a pig in her hand.

"Hello how may I help you four" Said the women

"Were here to see the Hokage. We are one of the groups taking place in the contest" Hinata/Hotoru said

"Oh, yes do come in. Tsunade-sama the last group is here" The woman yelled as she opened a door

A woman with long blonde hair and a green coat was sitting at a desk that was full with paper work.

"Hello there you guys must be The Dark Fire Sisters. Well you guys are the last group to come in. Anyways do you guys sing well?" Tsunade said

"Yes we do" Sakura/Lalita said

"Good. Oh here you are I was wondering what was taking you so long" Tsunade said as she looked past the girls. They turned around to face eight boys facing them.

"Girls these will be your bodyguards while you are here" Tsunade said as she got up and walked over to the boys. Then the girls began to glare at the boys.

"Hey can you please stop that glaring" Kiba yelled at the girls

"Are you calling me a horse? Cause last time I checked hey is for horses and don't try sayin' hello because everyone knows that hell is low. If you're going to be our bodyguards you have to say hi, good morning, good afternoon, or good evening. Got it" Hinata/Hotoru said firmly still glaring

"Obaa-chan can't we take care of another group these girls are scaring me" Naruto said begging

"I agree with the blonde wimp. We do not need body guards. We did not come all the way from New York were our village is, to be baby-sited by some ugly, incompetent, nuisance like them" TenTen/ Isabella said

"What does that mean?" Lee said

"As expected from idiotic ANBU's such as yourselves. Considering that we are assassins." said Ino/Isabella

"What village did you say you're from again?" Tsunade asked

"The Hidden Village of the Gods. The country is called New York but it is part of a bigger country called U.S.A." TenTen/Myya

"I have never heard of that village" Neji said

"Make sense since it no were near hear and hidden underneath the ground" Hinata/Hotoru

"Why is it hidden underneath ground?" Tsunade asked

"Because that's were demons live. Our village works with demons." TenTen/Myya said

"Okay. You will bodyguard these girls and that's final. Now go the boys will show you to the house were you will be staying. Now please leave all that bickering is giving be a headache" Tsunade said dismissing them while rubbing her head

"Makes senses since you have sake in your desk and your breath reeks of it" Sakura/Lalita said

"Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinzue screamed

_**On the outskirts of Konoha…**_

"Well this is were going to be for the month" Kiba said "Look I think we got of on the wrong foot. I am Kiba, that's Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

"I'm Hotoru, that's Myya, Lalita, and Isabella my sisters" Hinata/ Hotoru said not even turning to face him but pointing in the directions of hers sisters as she said there names

"Sis we need to start practicing now" Sakura/Lalita said to Ino/Isabella

"What songs do we need to perform?" Hotoru/Hinata asked TenTen/Myya

"The folder that she gave us has the contents but Lalita has it not me" TenTen/Myya replied

"Lalita what do we have to do since you have the folder" Hinata/Hotoru asked

"We have to perform 3 seducing songs, 3 kid song, 1 sad song, 3 gothic, and 5 love songs" Sakura/Lalita said

"How about we get in, put everything away, and then settle this arrangement out. Okay" TenTen/Myya said

"Can any of yall open da door, please" Ino/Isabella

"What did you say I can't understand you" Chouji said

"I SAID, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, PLEASE" Ino/Isabella yelled

"Cam down sheesh, you sound just like Ino, when she gets mad. I'll open the door" Shikamaru said as he walked towards the door

"Isabella can you please take my stuff inside I want to go quick and collect some herbs" Hinata/Hotoru asked

"Yea, ok" Ino/Isabella said

"We're coming with you" Kiba and Shino said

"What ever just don't get in my way and no blabbering either, got it!" Hinata said

"Yea" Kiba said

"Hn" Shino said

"Ah, this is going to be one long month" Hinata/Hotoru said


	2. wives, beat up, and sorry

Sorry I didn't get to update earlier but I had to much work to do. So here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!!

-

"Where are we going? I'm getting tired" Kiba said in boredom, they have been walking for a while and he was getting very frustrated because it was too quiet for his liking

"Maybe, just maybe, if you shut up we might get there quicker" Hinata/Hotoru said no even bothering to look back

"Yeah what ever I just want to get there so we can get what we need to get, and go home" Kiba said with his hands on his head walking like if he didn't have a care in the world. Then Hinata/Hotoru jumped on to a branch and began to jump away at speed that Shino nor Kiba could keep up with.

"Hey wait up" Kiba yelled as they tried to catch with Hinata/Hotoru

_**In the mansion…**_

"Hey you emo boy, can I get some help over here with my bags" Sakura/Lalita said

"Hn" Sasuke said looking away from the glaring contest that him and Naruto were having to look at what Sakura/Lalita was saying but didn't buge

"I said get your ass over here you emo boy, I think I'm all that, self-centered brat" Sakura yelled at him

"Hn" Sakura/Lalita appeared in front of Sasuke and started punching him like hell just broke loose and with one swift kick sent Sasuke flying out the window. When the dust cleared all that was seen was a big holes were the window once was and huge dents in the floor

"Now you blonde can you please carry my bags upstairs" Sakura said smoothing out here dress. Naruto looked at her then at the luggage then back at her and started to run towards the corner but then Ino stopped him

"I highly suggest you help my sister or else you will suffer a worse fait than what that dark haired dude suffered, got it" Ino/Isabella said smiling evilly

"And I sure that your wife wouldn't want I man who can't help her make babies" TenTen/Myya

"Now blonde will you take my bags upstairs please" Sakura/Lalita said gently but firmly

"H-hai, I-I-I mean yes, I'll just be going now" Naruto stuttered and at lightning speed dashed up the stairs with the bags

"Shikamaru those girls are scary, their worse than our wives when they were pregnant" Chouji whispered to Shikamaru still shivering from what happened to Sasuke

"How do you know were married?" Shikamaru asked

"Try the weddings bands on your fingers" Ino/Isabella snapped at him

"Our wives are in the contest…"Lee began but then was cut off by the door bell. TenTen walked to the door and opened the door

"Who are you?" TenTen/Myya said as she looked at eight women dressed up like sluts at their door

"Were here to see our husbands" one of the girls said as all of them tried to get in but TenTen wouldn't let them "Hey let us in we want to see our husbands?" Another one of he girls shouted

"Why should I let you in?" TenTen/Myya said

"You want you husbands here they are" Ino/Isabella said as she picked up all of the boys by their collar and threw them out the door one at a time

"Hey where's my husband Sasuke?" one of them yelled

"Oh him, I beated him to a pulp and threw him out the window" Sakura/Lalita said with out a care in the world

"Why did you do that?" the same one yelled

"Because he failed to follow orders" Sakura/Lalita replied

"Where's Kiba and Shino" another on of them yelled

"There not here the guarding my sister since she's out picking herbs for us" Ino/Isabella said

"Actually I here, sis, there somewhere back there trying to catch up" Hinata/ Hotoru said as she walked up to her sisters with a huge bag slung over her bags

"Wow, sis, you over did your self this time" TenTen/Myya said in surprise

"I just couldn't help myself, this time" Hinata/Hotoru said

""Hey when I tell you to wait up, I mean wait up" Kiba said as him and Shino were leaning against the tree like it was for their dare life. Then fell to the floor only to have their wives help them.

"Lets go in side this is going to get mushy" Hinata/Hotoru said as her and her sisters walked into the house.

Hope you liked it.

Ja ne!


	3. Crying, love, and break in

It was night time and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji hasn't come back from there love affair that they were having with there wives from earlier on today.

Knock…Knock… Hinata knocked on Sakura's door

"Who is it?" Sakura yelled

"It's me…Hinata" Hinata said above a whisper

Sakura opened the door to see Hinata with tears running down her face. "What's wrong Hinata, why are you crying?" Sakura asked as Hinata stepped into her room and she closed the door behind her

"It nothing I just really miss Deidra-kun and something about this place makes my heart hurt a lot" Hinata said as she sat down on Sakura's bed

"Yeah, I know, I have been feeling the same way" Sakura said staring at the floor

"What's wrong, did you miss me already" A voice said from the window

Sakura and Hinata looked out to see Itachi and Deidra standing on a tree branch outside Sakura's window. Sakura then hurried and opened the window to let Itachi and Deidra in

"Hinata-hime why are you crying" Deidra asked concerned as he walked over to Hinata and brushed away her tears with his fingers

"I missed you" Hinata yelled and enveloped him in a hug crying into his coat.

"What's going on in here" TenTen and Ino yelled as they barged through the door

"TenTen…" Zetsu said as he stepped through the window

"Ino…" Kisame said as he stepped through the window after Zetsu

"You're here" Ino said as she ran over to Kisame and hugged him

"Angel who are your Body guards" Itachi asked Sakura as his hands slipped around her waist pulling her against his chest

"Some nuisances named Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru" Sakura said as she waved her hand in the air. Itachi's eyes widen at the names that Sakura said

"What's wrong Itachi?" TenTen asked as she noticed Itachi's eyes widen

"Sakura and the rest of you swear that you will never get close to them" Itachi snapped at them

"What's wrong…" Sakura started before Itachi cut her off

"Swear it now" Itachi yelled freighting the girls especially

"Hai" Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino said at the same time. Itachi looked down to see Sakura trembling in fear and tears running down her face. At this his anger subsided

"Angel… I'm sorry if I scared you but I don't want to loose you" Itachi said and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Sasuke don't you think that those girl remind you of the girls that use to be part of our teams" Naruto said looking up at the sky as him and the rest of the guys walked back to the mansion

"Yeah, especially that girl that threw me out the window, she reminds me so much of Sakura and her abnormal strength, when she got angry" Sasuke said to Naruto

"I love my wife and all but I still miss Hinata so much I still can't believe that she is dead" Kiba said sadly

"I still can't believe that Ino is dead, but that girl acts just like Ino I swear. But she isn't Ino" Shikamaru said boredly

"Swear it now" a voice yelled freighting the boys

"Who was that?" Lee said curiously

"Byakugan" Neji whispered "The voice came from the mansion and there are 4 manly figures standing with the girls they must be in trouble" Neji said as the boys began to run towards the mansion

"Itachi the rest of you get out of here the bodyguards are coming" Sakura whispered

"Bye, Ino-hime" Kisame said to Ino then vanished

"Bye, Angel-hime" Itachi said to Sakura then vanished

"Bye, Hinata-hime" Deidra said to Hinata then vanished

"Bye, TenTen-hime" Kisame said to TenTen then vanished

"Okay, who was in here" Naruto yelled as him and the rest of the boys barged in to see

the girl sleeping in the same bed and all under the covers (A/N: Not like their lesbians,

think of sisterly thoughts)

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Sasuke said as he turned off the lights and the boys stepped out. When

the door was closed the girls sat up from their fake sleep act and puffed away to their own

rooms.

-

Hope you liked it


	4. Simlple and Clean & Old Feelings

Sakura woke up and heard some one singing, she recognized the voice it was Hinata's she walked towards the balcony and opened the door she saw Hinata with her night gown still on and singing

_You're giving me too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_I don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When you're older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, No_

_I don't think that life's quit that simple_

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

Sakura broke in…

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

Hinata looked over to see Sakura singing that part of the song, and smiled …

_Are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water_

_When you're older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so _

_I don't think that life's quit that simple_

Hinata joined in…

_When you walk away you don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Sasuke and the boys were walking around talking to Tsunade about how and first day went with the girls and that they would need people to come and do repears to the house. The boys decided to got by the pool and finish their discussion with Tsunade but the stopped when the sat down already only to hear a sweet voice echo in the air.

_You're giving me too many things lately_

The boys and Tsunade watch as she sung just to get cut off by the girl who punched the living daylights out of Sasuke sing the sweet melondy.

"Wow their good" Tsunade thought

"There absolutely amazing and hot" Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru thought

"She looks like Sakura so much and sings just like her, she has the same body as Sakura too and... wait what I am I thinking thats not Sakura she's dead, she's never coiming back" Sasuke frowned at the thought

"What amazing youth in their voices" Lee screamed in his head

"Their good" Shino, Chouji, and Neji thought

Ino cut them short...

_Hold me _

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

TenTen cut Ino off..._  
_

_Regaurdless the warning_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

They all sang together...

_Hold me _

_What ever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on_

_Regaurdless the warning_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

The girls finished singing the song and began to giggle. Beforethe girls noticed the boys or Tsunade they teleported into the house.

* * *

With Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji in te living ...

"Theres no way that can be Hinata, other than the girl looks like her, sings like her, knows the same herbs and exactly where to get them, even Akamaru said that they have the same scent, and they have the same body" He said out lound pacing back and forth while the boys were listening to him blabber

"I swear on my father that that is TenTen, even with the girls her down she still has the same features as TenTen, and trust me i've seen Tenten with her hair down" Neji said rumbing his temples

"The last time my heart hurt like this is when we found out that the girls were dead, when I found out that Ino was dead, but looking at the girls that live with us now, it's just too painful for me to even bear" Shikamaru said sadly yet as bored and interested in the subject, though it was not his favorite one

"Everytime I look into that girls eyes I swear i see Sakura staring sraight back at me and she looks so happy, but her eyes looked so sad, like something is missing, and not a small piece but a big piece" Sasuke said layin back on the couch just hoping for Sakura to bust through the front door and drool over him once again, tell him how much she loves him.

But it seems like it will never happen...

------------

Song Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

Hoped you liked it!

* * *


End file.
